


stereotypical

by halleloujah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdresser!Louis, Crossdressing, Fingering, Fluff, Highschool AU, Jock!Harry, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm, Popular!Harry, Popular!Louis, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, Top!Harry, Unf, and crop tops, black leggings, bottom!Louis, buttsex yum, captain!harry, louis has a better fashion sense than me, louis wears a pink thong, louis wears leggings, uggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleloujah/pseuds/halleloujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“These fucking leggings,” he grunts. He places his fingers under the waistband and starts taking them off. “You’re such a <em>slut</em> -- always wearing women’s clothing.”</p>
<p>or, Louis is a cross-dresser and Harry fucks him in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stereotypical

“There’s a party tomorrow night,” Rachel says to Louis. They’re at Louis’ house working on homework, sitting on the bed against the wall. Math, that’s what it is. “You going?”

 

Louis furrows his eyebrows and looks at her. “Why _tomorrow?”_

 

She smacks her gum and shakes her head. “Um, tomorrow is Friday. _That’s_ why,” she says. Louis watches her tuck her long blonde hair behind her ear, and then toss the ends of it over her shoulder. “Anyway, you comin’?”

 

So Louis shrugs. “Sure, why not.”

 

-

 

“Does he know what he’s doing?” Paige asks, leaning over in her seat to whisper in Louis’ ear. He looks at her, sees her cleavage, and looks away just as quickly. She raises her hand, and the teacher calls on her. She says, “Why do we need to know this?” and the class groans.

 

She always asks this question, claiming she’s never asked it before. The thing is, the answer is always a speech by Mr. Smith, who shakes his head.

 

Mr. Smith can rant off about _Romeo and Juliet_ for as long as his heart desires. “This is a literary component of everyday life,” and everybody drops their head onto the desk because he’s not making any sense right now -- and they’ve all heard this before. “It’s about the struggles of being allowed to fall in love with specific people, much like we do nowadays -- except, now, we go against the gender instead of wealth.”

 

And he continues this for about twenty minutes.

 

Leah pokes Louis’ shoulder, and smiles when Louis turns around. He looks at her short brown hair, dip-dyed blonde. It doesn’t really look that good, considering her hair is super short.

 

“I heard Zayn talking about you and Harry,” she says. “Pretty sure Harry likes you.”

 

Louis shakes his head. “Good one.”

 

-

 

“I’m not going to the party with _these_ clothes,” Louis says. “Ugh, come with me to get new clothes.” It’s not really a question, because Louis knows that Madeline, his absolute best friend, would go with him either way.

 

It’s funny how they became friends. Back in second grade, Louis was picking some flowers for his mum, and then a boy walked over and stepped on them. He remembers his name being Nick. Madeline had ran over and pushed Nick onto the ground, and told him to leave Louis alone.

 

Okay, maybe not funny. Louis was crying, so it’s more sad than anything.

 

“Sure, let’s go,” Madeline nods. “We have, like, four hours until the party.”

 

Louis tosses his clothes onto the closet floor, scoffing at them. He and Madeline go to his car and Louis drives them to the outlet mall. “Forever 21, oh my god,” Louis squeals.

 

Madeline laughs, “They just came out with the _ugliest_ boots.”

 

“Speaking of boots -- I absolutely need to get a pair of those combat boots.”

 

“Brown or black?”

 

Louis sighs. “Not really sure, but I’m leaning more toward the black.”

 

-

 

“Maddie!” Louis yells from a corner of the store. He walks over to her and holds up a flannel shirt -- blue -- and says, “This is _so_ cute -- Oh my god!” and he runs over to a  pair of black leggings. He grabs them and runs to the fitting rooms.

 

He puts the shirt on, seeing the sleeves pass his elbows slightly. and he buttons up a few. Louis smiles, turns a bit, and fixes a few crinkles.

 

He then takes his current pants off -- mint skinny jeans that roll up above his ankles. He puts the black leggings on and turns, looking at his bum. He’s wearing a thong -- you can’t wear yoga pants or leggings if you have underwear lines -- that he purchased at Victoria’s Secret last week with Trish.

 

“Almost done, Lou?” Maddie calls out.

 

Louis nods, says, “Grab me those black combat boots,” then, “I hid them under a pile of white tank tops in the back corner by the entrance.”

 

She laughs and gets them.

 

-

 

The party happens to be at Liam’s house -- he’s a football jock -- and Louis wonders if everybody will be there. Liam is known for inviting everybody, even the nerds. That’s one thing Louis likes about him; he’s so caring and nice, compared to the other jocks.

 

Turn’s out, everybody is here. Louis looks around, and then finds out that he’s lost Madeline. She has to be wherever Niall is -- seriously, she’s had a crush on him all year long.

 

Louis walks over to the beverages, grabs a can of beer, and takes a sip. He let’s his eyes wander the room. He sees Rachel dancing with Jake -- another jock -- and he sees Paige making-out with some guy against the corner wall, and he sees a couple of girls lip-locked on one side of the room.

 

There are a ton of guys cheering them on.

 

-

 

It’s Monday again, and Louis is walking in the hallway when some jock, named Dave, goes running through the halls, screaming, “FOOTBALL GAME TONIGHT!” He knocks into a few people who decide not to move out of his way.

 

Louis walks into his first class and takes a seat in the back.

 

-

 

Louis is wearing his new leggings, again, and some light brown UGG’s, with a white crop top. He walks onto the stands of the football field with Maddie. It’s a little warmer out, so he doesn’t need to worry about being too cold.

 

The field is lit up by bright, white lights. There are coaches and cheerleaders -- most of which are Louis’ best friends -- and the marching band is there, too.

 

The band starts playing music, and then the football team is running out onto the field, wearing their jerseys and shorts, accompanied by the obvious socks and cleats. The shorts cling to their bum’s as Louis watches in pure enjoyment.

 

He crosses his knees and leans forward a bit, entranced. He watches them make goals, play defensively, and jump up and down once they win the game. Louis stands and claps, then Louis meets eyes with the captain, Harry Styles. Harry winks at him, and then leads his team to the locker room.

 

-

 

Louis is laughing with Maddie, exiting the stands as people line up to leave in one giant huddle.

 

“So I asked him --”

 

Louis feels a hand on his arm, and turns around, seeing Harry there. Louis blushes immediately, and he doesn’t know why. They’re both popular, so why is he blushy?

 

“I’m just gonna’ steal this pretty boy from you,” Harry says to Madeline.

 

Madeline smirks at Louis, then nods. “Do I need to give you the protection talk?” she asks, purposely embarrassing Louis. Louis wants to pinch her. “And, you’ll make sure he gets home safely?”

 

“Go away, mum,” Louis says, making sure to secretly tell her to leave.

 

So, she laughs and walks away.

 

-

 

Harry’s lips latch onto Louis’ neck as soon as they enter the locker room, making sure to lock it from the inside. Louis gets pushed up against a locker, the cold making him shiver and moan at the same time.

 

Louis grips onto Harry’s hips while Harry leaves love-bites on his tan skin. Harry’s soft lips slowly inch their way up to Louis’ lips until he’s mere millimeters away, just looking in Louis’ eyes. Louis thinks his new favorite color is green. And then Louis breathes out heavily, closes his eyes, and his lips finally -- _finally_ \-- get the touch of Harry’s sinful lips.

 

He groans into the kiss, grabbing a handful of Harry’s luscious, curly, brown hair. He moves his lips against Harry’s, saliva mixing in an unbearable way. He groans again as Harry ruts his groin against Louis’.

 

“Again,” Louis says, breaking away from the kiss and tossing his head back against the lockers. “Do that again.”

 

Harry slowly runs his hands up Louis’ arms, across his shoulders, and down his white crop-top -- which, by the way, is the kind that clings to the body like a lifejacket and stops halfway down the stomach. “Do _what_ again?” Harry teases, keeping his hips grounded.

 

Louis wants to smack the teasing attitude out of Harry’s mouth. He brings his face up to look at Harry, squinting his eyes. “You _know_ what I’m talking about,” he says.

 

Harry grips the bottom of the top, pulling it over Louis’ head and then kissing his lips again. He licks Louis’ lips with his tongue, teasingly. Louis mentally groans as Harry bites his bottom lip, pulling away.

 

“Want you to say it,” Harry grunts, still not moving his hips. He grabs Louis’ hair and tips his head back, sucking a purple bruise on Louis’ neck. “Tell me what you want,” he whispers in Louis’ ear, licking the lobe.

 

“Goddamnit, Harry. Fuck me,” he moans, feeling Harry’s hand glide down his chest and over his waist. “Want you to fuck me.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

Louis watches Harry move away a bit, but only to remove his own shirt. Louis groans -- seriously, Harry is so fucking fit, how can one _not_ groan? Harry pushes his bare chest up against Louis’, and places his hands on the smaller boy’s hips.

 

“These fucking leggings,” he grunts. He places his fingers under the waistband and starts taking them off. “You’re such a _slut_ \-- always wearing women’s clothing.”

 

Louis nods, rutting his hips outward a bit. “Please -- please, Harry.” Louis grabs Harry’s hair and pulls him into a sloppy kiss, pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth and twisting it with the other boy’s. He breathes hard into the kiss, trying to communicate his desperate state of need to be filled.

 

Harry breaks away, breathing heavily. “Let’s take these off, yeah?” and Louis nods. The taller boy takes them completely off, leaving Louis to stand there in a pink thong. _“Jesus,”_ he breathes.

 

Louis blushes. “What, you don’t like them?” because this thong is actually Louis’ favorite.

 

“God, they’re hot,” Harry says. He traces a soft finger over the material, right above Louis’ groin. “Victoria’s Secret? Didn’t know you shopped there.”

 

Louis nods, trying to get more attention on his member. “Mm,” he grunts.

 

Harry chuckles, smirks, then guides Louis to lay down on the bench. Louis complies easily, heart rate picking up speed. “So eager, hm?” Harry teases, sitting in between Louis’ legs. He runs his fingers up and down Louis’ thighs, leaving goosebumps in the path. “Desperate for my cock, baby?”

 

Louis nods, chest heavily rising and lowering. He really wishes Harry would get on with it instead of tease him and work him up.

 

Harry grabs the hem of the panties and pulls them off of Louis’ legs, tossing them somewhere he really can’t be bothered to know right now. “So hard,” he says. Harry wastes no time, removing his own pants and boxers.

 

“Please,” Louis begs brokenly. Soon enough, he feels a hand wrap around his very hard member, and he lets out a high-pitched noise -- it should make him feel embarrassed, but it really doesn’t, considering the circumstances. _“Oh.”_

 

Louis blinks at Harry as the taller boy takes his hand off of Louis, reaching over in his bag. “Where’s the fuckin’ lube when you need it?” he complains. Louis starts breathing heavily, so hard that it is physically starting to hurt. Harry finds it, “There we go.”

 

He sits back up and looks at Louis’ wrecked form; sweaty, pink-faced, breathing heavily, spread wide open for Harry. He squeezes lube over two fingers.

 

Harry keeps his eyes on Louis as he hitches the other boy’s right leg up slightly. He watches Louis nod furiously, fringe stuck to his forehead with sweat. Harry smirks, tracing one finger over the rim of Louis’ tight hole.

 

“Do you want it?” Harry teases.

 

Louis moans, “Fuck, yes. I _need_ it.” and that’s all it takes for Harry to press his finger inside and let the muscles relax before going knuckle-deep. He starts thrusting the finger in and out, relishing in the warmth that Louis provides.

 

Louis quivers, begging for more, and Harry complies, adding another finger and crooking it up a bit, trying to find the one place he knows will drive Louis crazy. When he finds it, Louis lets out a loud shout, pressing himself against Harry’s fingers.

 

Harry withdrawls his fingers, making Louis open his eyes wide. “Turn over,” Harry says lowly.

 

Louis turns over, allowing Harry to feast his eyes on what is probably the most perfect ass anyone has ever seen. Harry puts his hands on the bum, squeezing, and a little noise of approval leaves Louis’ mouth. This encourages Harry further, so he cups Louis’ cheeks and separates them.

 

Louis cries out in pleasure as Harry buries his face in between his ass cheeks, his tongue finding Louis’ hole.

 

Harry is gentle at first, his tongue only briefly touching the sensitive spot. But then Louis moans, “Fuck, _fuck,_ Harry.” and Harry can’t help it; he drapes his tongue over Louis entrance, pressing flat against it. Then, before Louis can make another sound, Harry is inside of him -- or, at least his tongue is, and that seems to be enough to make Louis dig his nails into the bench.

 

Harry allows his tongue to pick up the pace, darting in and out of Louis, sloppily tracing his ass.

 

“Harry,” Louis breathes hoarsely, his ass clenching in a way that makes Harry’s cock twitch painfully. “I--” Louis comes with a shudder, cock untouched against the bench beneath him. Harry can’t help but just watch him, wanting to remember exactly how Louis looks when he falls apart like this.

 

Louis turns over, stomach covered in his own fluid. He is absolutely wrecked. He watches Harry coat his dick up with lube, and then get close to Louis’ entrance.

 

“You can take more,” Harry says, spreading Louis’ legs further. He takes hold of his own cock and presses it against Louis’ red rim. “Right, baby?” and he slowly pushes inside of Louis. The heat that encompases him has him groaning.

 

Louis moans, throwing his head back. “So fucking big,” he says, eyes closed.

 

Harry leans over Louis, hands on each side of his head, and he looks down at Louis. “Look at me,” he orders. Louis does, and then green meets blue and blue meets green.

 

Louis tilts his head up a bit, and Harry leans down, kissing him with an open mouth and -- well, it’s mostly just air, but Harry thinks it’s lovely to be this close either way. Louis breaks away with a moan as Harry pulls out and slams in hard. “Oh, shit,” he moans. “Harder, please.”

 

Harry nods, closing his eyes, mouth hanging open, head falling forward. He starts pounding mercilessly into Louis, relishing in the moans of encouragement he receives. “So fucking tight,” Harry grunts. “Need to -- _fuck_ \-- start loosening you up more.”

 

Louis grips onto Harry’s biceps for leverage as he feels his body being pushed up the bench a bit. “Close,” he groans.

 

Harry fucks into him harder, breathing little _uh uh uh’s_ as his body collides with Louis’ in the best way. “Come for me, Lou.” Harry changes his angle a bit, finally hitting that part inside of Louis that has the smaller boy turning into putty.

 

“There, there, fuck!” Louis yells, spurting white streams of come onto his chest. He lays there, letting Harry continue to pound into him, trying to find his release. “C’mon, Harry.” he says.

 

Harry fucks sloppily, and then pulls out, pumping himself over Louis’ chest. He comes, muttering a small “Fuck,” as his come mixes with Louis’. He looks at Louis, seeing streams of their come together on the small tummy. He leans down and kisses Louis, innocent and sweet. He breaks away and looks into Louis’ eyes. “You’re so pretty.”

 

Louis blushes -- he dresses as a girl, of course the compliments normally directed at females are going to make him blush -- and he sits up, wincing a bit.

 

“You okay?” Harry asks, full concern on his face.

 

Louis nods, standing up. “Perfect,” he replies.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to hell for this, but i really don't mind.
> 
> follow me on wattpad? -- larryokay. c:


End file.
